A date at the zoo
by Wildcat227
Summary: Frank and Hazel are on a date at the zoo. A super cute one shot about the cutest couple on the Argo II.


**A/N: Hey! Literately put this together today for a challenge in the forum Querencia.**

 **prompts:**

 **Zeus**

 **Jupiter**

 **Juno**

 **Athena**

 **Hestia**

 **Summary: Frank and Hazel are on a date at the zoo. A super cute one shot about the cutest couple on the Argo II.**

Hazel smiled up at her boyfriend, Frank, as they walked through the aviary in the zoo. The large Chinese-Canadian boy was wearing jeans and a green T-shirt. Hazel was wearing a long green dress and a pair of running shoes. The two Demigods had gone to the zoo to try and have a 'normal' date. Frank looked at her, returning the smile before pointing out an owl sitting on an olive branch.

"It's like Minerva herself set that up." Hazel laughed.

He nodded. "That's what I thought."

A peacock from another cage squawked loudly, drawing their attention. The handsome bird had his tail open, showing off the beautiful pattern on his feathers. Hazel giggled as he squawked again.

Thunder rolled in the distance, warning the pair that a storm was coming. The dark clouds had already moved in, and it wasn't long before the large drops started to fall.

Lighting flashed as the two ran for the main building, holding their arms above their heads in a failed attempt to keep themselves dry. They came into the building, both breathless and dripping wet. Many other people were already in the building, most leaving again as cars pulled up to pick them up. Soon the only one's left were Frank, Hazel, and a young girl and her older sister sitting by the fireplace off to the side.

Frank sighed, as he sat down on one of the benches by the wall. "I'm sorry."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I had this whole thing planned, and I forgot the check the weather." Frank said glumly.

Hazel laughedas she sat beside him. "It's not that bad. I like rain anyway."

 _For the most part._ She added silently, watching as lightning flashed and lit up the world outside.

She sighed, remembering how many rainy days she had spent locked up inside with her mother. No, with Gaea. She shuddered as she remembered the earth goddesses voice speaking through her mother. Frank shifted to face her, pulling her out of the past and back into the present. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his cute concerned way.

Hazel gave him a smile. "I'm fine, just … thinking."

He nodded, a look of understanding on his face. He placed a comforting hand on her arm, giving her a small smile. Hazel sighed contently, closing her eyes.

 _This is nice. Relaxing here with Frank, I almost feel like a normal girl. Lets just hope no monsters come along and ruin it._

She was kind of tired, now that she thought about it. They had spent nearly the whole day at the zoo, stopping beforehand for some breakfast and again for lunch. Frank was so sweet, setting up a whole day to spend together like this.

Lightning flashed so closed she could see it through her eyelids.

 _Wow. Jupiter must be pretty upset._

Thunder rolled, the sound shaking the whole building. Hazel jumped, her eyes popping open. She looked at Frank, who had started to laugh. She felt her cheeks color, and she buried her face in her hands to hide the blush.

"Sorry. I shouldn't laugh." Frank said, trying to calm down.

Hazel waved his comment off with one hand while still holding her face with the other. She herself had started to giggle insanely, which only made it harder for Frank not to laugh. Before long they were both laughing loudly. If anyone else had been there, they would have been embarrassed, but the girls weren't paying them any attention and everybody else had left already.

Once they calmed down, Hazel leaned over and planted a kiss on Frank's cheek. This caused him to blush slightly.

Hazel chuckled. They had been together for nearly three years now, but every little thing made him blush. Not that she was much better, she lit up like a Christmas light.

He turned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Hazel felt her face grow warm. Once she got over her surprise, she closed her eyes and tilted her head so their faces fit together better. After a long moment, he pulled away.

"I love you, Hazel Levesque."

She smiled. "I love you too, Frank Zhang."

 **POV Switch**

The younger of the two girls smiled to the two teenagers across the room. "You were right." She said to the girl beside her.

The older girl nodded, her eyes never leaving the couple. "I always am with these things, Hestia."

Hestia nodded. "Well, it is your field of work."

Aphrodite nodded, smiling brightly. "They're one of my favorites, second only to Percabeth."

Hestia sighed."Anyway, I must be going."

The younger girl disappeared in a puff of smoke. Aphradite sighed, turning into a dove and flying away.


End file.
